The Leomon Saga
by takari-critic2001
Summary: We all know and love that self-rightous Digimon, Leomon. But what's his story before that infamous meeting with the Digidestines on File Island?
1. Default Chapter

Heya

Heya! It's your trusty takari-critic2001 here with a prequal fan fic. It's based on the most self-righteous Digimon, Leomon! Of coarse, he wasn't always like that, so here's what happened before the infamous encounter with the original Digidestines. Read and enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own many of the characters or the settings of this story. All real credit goes to the writers of Fox Kids. (God bless 'em)

The Leomon Saga

By takari-critic2001

My name is Leomon. I don't know who I really am, though. The last thing I remember, there was a voice followed by my own.

**_____mon Digivolve to… Leomon! **

This keeps running through my head. All I know is I'm in front of Thundermon, who's clapping his hands.

" Good job, Leomon. You've finally Digivolved." He complimented with a high pitched voice.

" What? Who am I?" I asked.

" Oh, Leomon. You just have Digivolve Amnesia. We all get that. Don't worry about it, Leomon. You'll get what's up." Thundermon informed.

" What am I doing here?" I asked once again.

" While a Rookie, you were a faithful servant of me and to File Island. You came to me complaining about having too much energy, then you Digivolved." He answered.

" Uh, sure, but who was I when I was a Rookie?" I questioned. I know I live on File Island, and Thundermon was the manager off the island, but I don't recollect my Rookie form or personality. But something disturbs me about Thundermon…

" Don't sweat it, Leomon. Everything will come to you. Well, before you Digivolved, I was about to send you to escort some Koromon to the village in the continent of Server."

" Um, sure thing, but how?"

" Seadramon has volunteered to transport you. Just make sure that the Koromon get there safely." Thundermon ordered.

" I will be honored, Thundermon." I responded and left for the Primary Village. Millions of questions surged through my head, but I decided not to bother Thundermon with them. Funny, I knew just about everyone and everywhere on the island, but I don't know who I was, or what I was like. I arrived at Primary Village, and to Electmon.

" Um, Electmon? I have orders from Thundermon, and I-"

" Who are you?" Electmon demanded.

" My name is Leomon. I just Digivolved. Thundermon sent me, and-"

" What do you want with my babies?"

" I'm supposed to escort some Koromon to Server." I said, as patient as I could.

" Fine. The Koromon are waiting by the beach!" Electmon shouted, and as I walked away, he mumbled something I couldn't hear. I walked down to the beach, wondering the existence of myself, when the Koromon came into view.

" Hello Koromon, my name is-"

" Ahh! Help! This monster is gonna eat us!" all the Koromon yelled, except one.

" Calm down! I'm not going to harm you. My name is Leomon, I'm here to escort you to Server."

" Okay." They all calmly said and started to march down the beach, except the silent one.

" Hey, are you coming to the village?" I asked the little tike.

" Um, Mr. Leomon, sir? Would it be to much to ask to stay here?"

" I'm sorry, but I have orders…"

" But you don't understand! I'm waiting for someone. I don't know who, but I know he's coming!" The Koromon continued.

" But it's much safer at the village."

" I'm not worried. I've made friends with some other In-training Digimon, so I won't be alone."

" Who?"

" There's Yokomon, and Motimon, and Bukamon, and Tsunomon, and Tokomon, and Tanemon." The Koromon listed. Now, I want to make a good impression, but this Koromon was really hoping to stay and wait.

" Um, well, alright. But don't let anyone know."

" Thank you, Mr. Leomon, sir! Don't worry! I'll be fine!" the Koromon thanked as he happily hopped away. I caught up to the other Koromon and lead them to where Seadramon was waiting.

" Hello, Seadramon. I must thank you for taking us-"

" Pipe down, squirt!" Seadramon interrupted. " Let's get this straight, while I swim, don't talk. And I'm always swimming." This seemed like a reasonable contract to me, so I boarded the Koromon onto the raft, and Seadramon started to pull us into the surf. It was kind of bumpy at first, in fact, I had to catch a Koromon who was almost flung out, and the water made me a little uneasy, but we eventually got used to it. We were extremely far out to sea, when the ropes attaching us to Seadramon snapped.

" Seadramon! The rope has been cut!" I yelled.

" Is that so?" He smirked, holding a sliver of the rope in his mouth.

" Seadramon!"

" Sorry, pussy cat. Thundermon's orders. Say hi to Apemon for me." The deceiving serpent said. Apemon?

**" Apemon! Why are you leaving?" a Salamon asked.

" I need to go to Server. People are expecting me." An Apemon responded. " I'll be back, tike. Wait for me!" and with that, he jumped on Seadramon's back and sailed off.

" Bye Apemon! I'll be right here when you get back!" the Salamon yelled.

" I wouldn't, pipsqueak." Seadramon mumbled. **

" No." I said, as I realized the truth. The Koromon started screaming. They need guidance. " Hang on, everyone. We'll be okay." I encouraged, and broke off a panel of the raft and started rowing. " See? We'll be okay. We're okay." I prompted as I rowed. Koromon shouldn't be exposed to this fear.

The Koromon eventually calmed down as I continued rowing. I couldn't let these guys down, but I'm getting really tiered. I have to stop rowing. The Koromon immediately noticed.

" Hey, what's the matter?" they all asked.

" Nothing, I just need a small rest." A small rest? I need a large catnap. Suddenly, my savior arrived. A large shadow appeared below our ship, and Whamon broke the surface of the water.

" Hello! A little far out for a fishing trip, don't you think?" Whamon asked.

" We were marooned! Can you help us get to Server?" I asked.

" Sure thing. Your lucky you caught me while getting some air, Mr..?"

" I am Leomon. I need to get these Koromon to Server as soon as possible."

" Say no more. Server is a few hours from here." Whamon said, and carried us towards Server. Thank goodness we were lucky enough to find him. I decided to take that catnap I've been wanting.

" Hey, Leomon! Wake up, we're here!" Whamon said as he woke me up. I looked over at the approaching land.

" Woah, how long was I asleep for?"

" Five hours. You just Digivolved?" Whamon asked.

" Yeah,"

" Thought so. Hey, time to unload!" Whamon said as we jumped onto the beach. The land felt so very secure.

" Thank you, Whamon. I don't know how to repay you."

" Don't mention it."

" No, you saved my life and these Koromons'. I must repay my debts."

" Don't sweat it."

" I will pay you back, Whamon. Rely on that." I finished, and Whamon swam off as I waved good-bye. I turned around into the Koromon.

" Where do we go now, Leomon?" They asked.

" We move across the small desert, to the Oasis of the Koromon." I said, and started walking. " Come on." We started walking in the desert, and the Koromon were getting tiered. I had all of them latch on as I walked.

Without warning, a Gazimon jumped out of the sand and attacked. The Koromon jumped off and scattered.

" Energy Stun Blast!" the Gazimon attacked. I don't know what to do! I've never fought before! Blindly lashed out and luckily hit the Gazimon with my fist, but he kept on coming!

" Bubble Blow!" the Koromon suddenly attacked. The Gazimon was set back as I was able to kick him away. The Gazimon fled. My first battle. If I didn't have these _In-Trainings_ I might have lost. I'm pathetic. I am dishonored. I humbly carried the exhausted Koromon to the village.

" Yay! New playmates!" The pre-existing Koromon celebrated.

" Thank you for getting us here, Leomon." A Koromon I escorted thanked.

" Why not stay for some food? Water?" one of them offered.

" That would be nice." I said, and they gave me some fruit and water from the oasis. I thanked them, grabbed some firewood, and set out into the desert. I have no idea where to go. As the sun set, I built a fire and wondered where to go.

_I can't go back. Thundermon would find a way to eliminate me. And after my performance with that Gazimon, I can't fight back very well. I guess I'll have to count on luck to survive out here._ I wondered what would happen to me as I fell asleep. I should have let Seadramon destroy me.

** Salamon is quivering in a corner with Kuwagamon approaching fast.

" Scissors Jaw!" Kuwagamon shouted and charged the Salamon.

" Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon attacked as he jumped in front of Salamon, and chased that Kuwagamon away. Salamon looked up at his hero.

" Thank you, Apemon. I'm going to grow up to be just like you!" Salamon exclaimed. **

I woke up to see a small, green, humanoid Digimon, holding a bone club, called Goburimon searching through my things. " Hey! What are you doing?!" I demanded.

" What? Bolt Strike!" Goburimon yelled, as a small pellet of energy struck me, knocking me down. He jumped on me and grabbed my tooth necklace. " I like this!"

" Give that back!" I yelled and tried to retrieve my treasure. But he just ran off. Oh, well. I didn't need it anyway. I went back to sleep, but keeping a close watch for my remaining food.

I awoke to my small camp, and a smoldering fire. I packed up my food and water that I had left, and started to walk to nowhere in particular, when a fuzzy pink sphere holding a spear known as Pixiemon jabbed the Goburimon from last night's encounter towards me.

" I believe Goburimon has something to say to this Digimon, yep yep!" Pixiemon prompted. Goburimon handed me my necklace.

" Sorry I robbed you last night." He said with great sarcasm.

" Sorry, am I, on behalf of my pupil. A rebel, this one is. Yep yep!" Pixiemon apologized. " But completely to blame he is not. A Rookie should not win to a Champion like yourself."

" I am sorry. I recently Digivolved, and I-"

" No excuses in my presence. I do not expect to let you go on this. Come with me, you shall, and learn how to correctly fight!" Pixiemon said.

" I would be honored." I replied.

" What? You're going to train this overgrown pussy cat?" Goburimon wondered.

" A mistake, you were, and you shall be punished for your lack of loyalty." Pixiemon scolded.

" Please, do not judge Goburimon for his mistakes. I would like it to train with him." I said in defense of Goburimon.

" Lucky, are you, to encounter such a forgiving Digimon." Pixiemon commented. " You, to, shall come with us, Goburimon." (I _love_ how Pixiemon talks)

Pixiemon started to lead us further into the desert. I didn't complain, in fear that he would ditch me, too. I just followed and sipped my water occasionally. Goburimon looked parched.

" Goburimon, would you like some water?" I asked and offered my canteen.

" Your water? You probably poisoned it to get rid of me." Goburimon refused, and knocked my canteen away. I just let it go and continued walking.

" Arrived, we have." Pixiemon said and motioned towards the desert. I don't know what to say, I expected more. I took a chance and asked Pixiemon.

" Excuse me, Pixiemon, but all I see is desert."

" Trust not your eyes, Leomon, but your instincts." Pixiemon told me, and twirled his spear, as a gate opened up to a lush, green oasis.

" I'm sorry for assuming to soon, Pixiemon. I am unworthy." I admitted. Pixiemon looked at me awkwardly.

" Not much confidence, have you? Work on that, we will." Pixiemon thought. He marched us in, and held my head down, embarrassed from my mistake. We came to the bottom of a grand staircase. 

" Ascend the stairs, you will, and meet your new home. But during training, no food you are allowed to freely own. I will reward you with your meal when you do well." Pixiemon hinted, and I humbly gave my pack of food and canteen to Pixiemon, then started on the long journey up. " A good pupil he will be. Yep yep!" I heard Pixiemon say as Goburimon and I walked up the stairs.

About half way up, Goburimon started to get tiered. I stopped.

" Do you need to rest, Goburimon?" I worried.

" I don't need your sympathy!" he shot back, and continued to walk at a higher pace. I shrugged and followed. We eventually reached the top, and Goburimon was out of breath. I looked around. We appear to be in a vast coliseum, with stone sculptures everywhere. Pixiemon flew down to us.

" Congrads, you deserve. Not one complaint made you. A good feeling about you I have." Pixiemon complimented. I nodded a thank you as he continued. " Welcome to our home, and as you know, we can't have it dirty, so start cleaning!" Pixiemon ordered, and conjured two buckets and brushes. " Wash the floors and walls, you two will." Pixiemon said and motioned towards the building. I nodded and started silently scrubbing.

I just finished the last floor ad went to Pixiemon.

" Pixiemon, sir. I have finished what you have asked." I reported.

" And how did it make you feel?" He asked.

" Honestly, I thought it to be an odd method of training, but it helped me build endurance, so I guess it was appropriate." I responded.

" And how did Goburimon act?"

" He did what he was told, but complained a lot."

" I see. Come. Get Goburimon, you shall, and we will continue." Pixiemon ordered. I granted his request, and retrieved Goburimon. Although I am feeling hungry.

I took Goburimon to Pixiemon, who was standing next to two large stones.

" Sculpt a portrait of yourselves, you must. After you are done, come see me." Pixiemon said, and flew off. I looked down at a chisel and hammer. Although I am tiered and hungry from the last task, I placed the chisel and started to sculpt. Goburimon did the same. Between us, a mirror stood. I looked at myself, and tried my best to make it look like me.

** " Apemon? What are you doing?" Salamon asked. Apemon picked up another bolder and threw it against a stone wall. It smashed into pebbles.

" Training. Lifting rocks and cracking them helps bring my strength up." Apemon explained.

" Can I do it too?" Salamon asked again.

" Sure." Apemon laughed, as Salamon tried lifting a rock slightly larger than himself with his head, since he was on all fours. Apemon lifted the bolder off his head.

" Patience, tike. It will take you a while before damaging the really big ones, but someday you will. And that's what's important, that you will, no matter how long it might take." Apemon said. **

Th memory came in a flash. Poor Apemon. I wish I could have done something to help who has helped me. I finished the sculpture and looked at my work. It resembled me slightly, but looked a little weaker than I looked. Might as well stay like that, so future generations don't look at me and figure me to be something that I'm not. I carved my name in bold letters so that everyone would know my true self. Pixiemon came over and looked over my stone figure.

" Just what I expected from you. Yep yep!" he commented. " Leomon, do you actually view yourself like this?"

" Yes, I believe this portrays myself better than my outward appearance." I explained.

" Go see how Goburimon is doing, I will. Yep yep! I'll be right back." Pixiemon said and left shortly. " Leomon, come out here." Pixiemon ordered. I walked out of my booth. Pixiemon and Goburimon were waiting for me. " The real training shall begin now. Go in each other's booth and improve each others sculptures." Pixiemon ordered, and I entered Goburimon's booth.

I am amazed to see how Goburimon thinks. His sculpture was a huge muscle-bound character with more hair than he could ever have, much larger teeth, intense eyes, and a weird lump in is shorts. This was a total inaccuracy. I took the chisel and started to work on a more accurate sketch of Goburimon.

I toned down his oversized muscles, gave him a haircut, and reconfigured his face. Now that's Goburimon. After I was done, Pixiemon escorted me out of my booth. Goburimon was waiting impatiently.

" Now, see the sculptures, we will. Yep yep!" Pixiemon said, and uncovered the booths. I seethed with anger. Goburimon made no effort to modify my work, but destroyed it. Nothing but a pile of ruble lay in my sculpture's place. Goburimon seemed equally mad.

" What did you do to my masterpiece?!" Goburimon demanded. Pixiemon laughed at his misfortune.

" If anything, it was an improvement. Now, the next task we perform."

" But I'm hungry!" Whined Goburimon.

" Excuse me, coach Pixiemon, but after performing three tasks, I believe our energy level has dramatically decreased. We may need some food to replenish it." I translated. Pixiemon laughed.

" Then eat, you will." Pixiemon allowed. We followed him back inside, and we sat at a table I had to construct earlier. He brought forth a glass of water and a loaf of bread and set it in front of Goburimon. Then he asked me to follow him. I obliged and he led me into a room with a three coarse meal spread out.

" Eat, and get stronger." Pixiemon chirped. After seeing what Goburimon had to eat, I couldn't eat all this with a clear conscious.

** Apemon and Salamon are eating a small amount of fruit. Apemon takes the scarce amount he has and hands it to Salamon.

" Apemon? Why are you giving me this? You deserve it more than I do." Salamon said.

" It isn't a matter of deserving, you need it more to grow and become stronger. It's a matter of needing."

" Thank you, Apemon." Salamon exclaimed. Apemon laughed and watched Salamon consume the fruit.

" Always remember that, Salamon…" **

" Forgive me, coach Pixiemon, but I can not eat this when Goburimon is forced to eat so little." I said.

" You'd rather share the same meal of Goburimon, when you do so much better and show more effort?"

" If it's not any trouble, coach, I believe to truly work with Goburimon, we must be treated the same. But I thank you for the generous offer, coach Pixiemon."

" I base the level of respect given on the amount of respect I receive. Goburimon knows that."

" Yes, but from now on, I would greatly appreciate you treating me as you treat Goburimon."

" Abide by this request, I will. Here's your bread and water. Go into the other room." Pixiemon sighed.

" Many thanks, coach Pixiemon." I thanked, and left to the other room with my food. I sat down across Goburimon and quietly ate.

" What he want with you? Did he have you make your own bread?" Goburimon asked.

" Something like that." I lied. After our silent meal, Pixiemon escorted us to a fighting rink.

" Now we will see who is superior. You to fight until I say so. Yep yep!" Pixiemon instructed. Goburimon smiled at me. I was nervous. I didn't want to hurt Goburimon. And I'm not that good of a fighter. " Begin!"

Goburimon charged and slammed his club on my chin. I stumbled back to recuperate.

" Bolt Strike!" Goburimon yelled, and a pellet of energy shot from his fist and knocked me once again.

" Why do you not use your attack?" Pixiemon worried.

" I don't know my attack." I responded. Goburimon jumped at me again. To defend myself, I instinctually backhanded him. He flew to the other side of the rink. " Oh, I'm so sorry, Goburimon! Are you okay?" I asked.

" No! Do not feel compassionate towards your enemy!" Pixiemon yelled. Goburimon slammed his club against my head again. " Ugh. Stop fighting. Seen enough, I have." Pixiemon ordered. I followed in silence. My coach was disappointed in me. He led us to a room with calming paint, and comfortable floors. 

" Mediate, you will. To find your attack and yourself." Pixiemon said, and started to leave the room. " Come back, I will, when I think you're done." I sat down and started to think to myself. I looked around. Goburimon was sleeping, and there was a weird stone with a target on it and a few chips in it across from me. I ignored it and looked deep within myself.

** Salamon and Apemon are sitting under the waves of a waterfall. Salamon is sitting in a much smaller version, and is looking impatient.

" Apemon, why are we doing this? It seems pointless." Salamon wondered. Apemon laughed.

" Listen, tike, everything has an explanation. Right now, we are building defense by letting the crashing waves hit us. If you look deep down, you will find the answers to any question, for life itself is a training session. You must always accept what is given, and learn to appreciate life." **

_Why was Apemon destroyed by the order of Thundermon? He was the best friend anyone could've asked for. Rage built inside me. I hate not being able to do anything. I hate these haunting memories. I hate Apemon being gone_. I felt all my rage transport into my clenching fists.

" Fist of the Beast King!" I called out, and a replica of my angry face, my inner self, shot out from my hand and destroyed the rock with the target on it. I looked at my hand in amazement. _How did I do that_? Pixiemon applauded and flew in.

" Had it in you, I knew you did. Not many could destroy the target stone." Pixiemon congratulated. Goburimon was awakened by the falling debris.

" What happened?" He demanded.

" I guess I learned my attack." I explained.

" No! You destroyed the target stone! It took me forever to chip it! I must have weakened it for you. You- you-"

" Goburimon, are you alright?" I worried.

" Goburimon Digivolve to… Ogremon! Huh? What? What is this place?" The newly Digivolved champion demanded. Digivolve amnesia.

" Um, Ogremon? You are in Pixiemon's training center. I'm one of his students."

" Why should I believe you?"

" You shouldn't. Congratulations, Ogremon. You have Digivolved to Champion." Pixiemon said. " I am your coach, Pixiemon."

" Why can't I remember?"

" Digivolve amnesia. I have it, too. Don't worry, everything will come to you." I said. _Whether you like the memories or not_.

The next few months flew by with Pixiemon and Ogremon. We trained like crazy. Ogremon never really remembered his Goburimon memories, but he did figure out he didn't like me. Pixiemon made me a whole lot stronger, fixed my 'self confidence' level, and I developed some really good skills. Anyway, I was jogging cross-country, as in, _really_ crossing the country, when I saw a figure on the beach. I was Whamon.

" Whamon? Is that you?" I worried.

" Leomon? You've changed." Whamon said, weakly.

" So have you. I don't remember you being a land dweller." I joked.

" A freak tidal wave knocked me ashore. I can't get back in the water." Whamon explained. Ogremon just caught up.

" Leomon, what's up?" He asked.

" Whamon needs our help. Here. Hold on to him." I ordered.

" No way. Why should I?" He demanded.

" Because if I do it alone, I'll get a much better workout and become a whole lot stronger than you." I explained. Deceiving Ogremon has become a delicate skill I picked up. He shrugged, and with a lot of effort, we were able to push Whamon back into the water.

" Thank you, Leomon and, uh,"

" Ogremon." I said.

" Thank you Ogremon. Hey, do you need a lift back to File Island? I'm headed there right now. It will help me repay you."

" No thanks. I was just paying you back for saving me all those months back." 

" Fine, but if you need a ride back, call me." He said, and started to swim off. Then I remembered Thundermon and his evil agenda. While I was gone, he probably sentenced, how many Digimon to die? I can't let this continue. I have to do something about it.

" Wait!"

" What?"

" Wait here. I'm going with you. Just let me pack up." I said. Someone is going to have to stop Thundermon, and I'm the perfect candidate. I sprinted to Pixiemon's Oasis. " I'll be back in about an hour! Please wait for me!" I said. Ogremon sprinted after me.

" What are you doing?" He demanded.

" I'm going back to File Island."

" You can't do that! We're not done with our training yet!"

" I don't care. I have to go back." I said, and we entered the oasis. Pixiemon saw us sprint by.

" In a hurry, are you?" He asked. I started to pack what possessions I had into a cloth. " Where are you going?"

" I'm sorry, Pixiemon, but I have some unfinished business in File Island."

" Leaving, you are." Pixiemon said and flew off. I continued to pack while Ogremon watched. Pixiemon returned with a wrapped object.

" A present I have for you. You have been an excellent student. You deserve this." He said. I accepted the gift and unwrapped it. It was a sword and a sheath.

" Thank you, Pixiemon. I don't know what to say." I thanked, and wrapped the sheath around my back. " I promise to uphold your honor." I finished packing and sprinted to the beach.

I arrived a short while later and Whamon was patiently waiting. " That was an hour? It was only a couple of minutes." Whamon said.

" Time moves slowly when training with Pixiemon." I explained.

" You ready?"

" Yeah." I replied and climbed onto his back. I saw Ogremon running down to us.

" Wait! Wait up! I'm going to Feel Isle too!" he shouted.

" It's File Island. Come on." I said, and helped him onto Whamon.

" Great! Time to take a hike to Leomon's homeland." He said.

" Pixiemon let you come?" I asked.

" He was overjoyed to see me go. If you haven't noticed, he doesn't like me." He explained. We laughed as Whamon swam to File Island. And Thundermon. " Leomon?"

" What?"

" What's the unfinished business you referred to?"

" An old enemy. And an old friend." I said as we sailed off into the sunset._ Apemon my friend, you will be avenged_.

To Be Continued…

Well, how is it so far? Intriguing? Dull? Idiotic? Please explain your views on my story. This is takari-critic2001, temporarily signing off.


	2. The Leomon Saga, The Conclusion

Hey Leomon Lovers

Hey Leomon Lovers! Sorry for the delay, I was a little busy with my other stories. Gomen. Well, here's the next chapter. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the settings of this story. All real credit goes to the writers of Fox Kids. (God bless 'em)

The Leomon Saga, Part Two

By takari-critic2001

**" Hey, Apemon! You promised you'd take me on a hike up Infinity Mountain!" Salamon exclaimed and jumped up on a sleeping Apemon. He eventually got up.

" Alright, alright, tike. I'm up. Come on, let's go." Apemon gave in and walked off to Infinity Mountain. Salamon followed closely behind. **

I woke up on Whamon speeding towards File Island with Ogremon, who was staring at me.

" Leomon, why are you going back?" He asked again.

" I told you, I need to finish some business." I replied.

" Does it have to do with Apemon?" He asked. I shot to attention. How did he know? I don't recall telling him.

" I don't know what you're talking about."

" You were talking in your sleep."

" Well, it does have to do with Apemon." I admitted.

" Tell me more of this File Island." Ogremon demanded.

" It's a quiet little place, but there's a very ruthless Digimon ruling it. A Digimon I intend to stop."

" Why? What's so bad about this guy?"

" Well…"

** Thundermon is cracking a whip on a herd of In-Trainings who are dragging building materials around.

" Hurry up with my mansion, or you shall feel my true wrath!" Thundermon roared. A Yokomon tripped and accidentally dropped her materials. Thundermon glared at her. " Lighting Jolt!" Thundermon attacked and fired an electrical bolt at the poor Yokomon, which knocked her out. Apemon and Salamon watched the atrocity from behind some rocks.

" Apemon? Why is he doing this?" Salamon asked. Apemon looked more stern than Salamon ever had seen him.

" He's drunk with power. He needs to learn some respect for others." Apemon practically growled. " I think he and I need to talk." **

" Leomon? Leomon!" Ogremon shouted. I snapped back to reality.

" Oh, I'm sorry." I said and shook off the disturbing memory.

" What's so bad about this Digimon?" Ogremon asked.

" He abuses defenseless Digimon, he strands his enemies in the ocean, and he's the one who sent me to you." I said.

" He's responsible for you coming to Server? I'll destroy him myself!" Ogremon exclaimed.

" We don't necessarily have to destroy him, just make him realize what he's been doing is wrong." I tried to explain, but the temptation of destroying him was very large. Out in the distance, I saw an island. Home.

" Land ho!" Whamon said. I made out my home island. Infinity Mountain was in the clouds, the Iceland was shifting, Seadramon was patrolling the shores, Seadramon? Seadramon! I'm supposed to be dead!

" Whamon! I need to hide!" I realized.

" Alright. Get inside." Whamon said. I slid down to his mouth.

" Coward." Ogremon mumbled.

" You too! We need to sneak up on Thundermon!" I shot.

" I'm not getting in this fish!" He replied.

" Do as your told." Whamon said, and he lunged forward, causing him to slip into his mouth.

" Hey!" He exclaimed and I placed my hand over his mouth. We swam in silence toward the island, until-

" Hello there, Seadramon. How're things going?" Whamon boomed. His load voice is a lot loader in his mouth.

" Same old, same old. Thundermon is working me to death." The sly serpent spat.

" Sorry to hear it." Yeah, right. " Anyway, good day, Seadramon."

" See ya, Whamon." He replied, and Whamon swam off.

" Alright, you too. Time to get out." Whamon eventually said. He opened his mouth, and we jumped off and landed somewhere in the Native Forest.

" Thank you, Whamon. I can never thank you enough." I said.

" Oh, we'll call it even." He replied. " I just hope you don't end up in the ocean again." He laughed and swam off. I looked at Ogremon. His jaw was opened a little wider than usual. He's lived in the desert for way too long. I started walking into the forest.

" Come on, Ogremon. We need to find some Digimon to help us." I said. Ogremon reluctantly followed. We walked silently through the forest, hoping to find an ally. Eventually, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I jumped into it and meet a horse-type Digimon with a body protruding from where the horse's head should be.

" Wha-? Solar Ray!" He held out his hand and a glowing sphere struck me. If I wasn't in front of a tree, I would have flew away.

" Ow, hey wait, I'm not going to hurt you." I said and held up my hands. He looked at me weirdly.

" You are going to hurt me. You're one of Thundermon's lackeys. You're going to report me." He shook.

" I promise. I'm against Thundermon. What's you're name?" I asked. He put his hand down.

" I am Centuramon." He said. I took a step forward and he put his arm back up.

" Hey, no one's going to be hurt. In fact, how about you help us?"

" Us?" He asked.

" Ogremon! Come over here. Slowly." I shouted, and he approached through the bush. " This is my associate, Ogremon. We would be honored if you joined us." I said, trying to sound as humble as possible. He looked at me, than at Ogremon.

" Alright. I'll help you. Only because I'd hate to end up like one of those Champions Thundermon sent out to sea and never came back." He accepted.

" Thank you. My name is Leomon. Ogremon, this is Centuramon, our new friend." I said.

" I don't see why we need this pipsqueak." He grunted.

" Forgive him, uh, he's a virus type." I apologized.

" I see." He laughed. And so it started. From Centuramon, came Frigimon, and Mojyamon. Then Andromon and Monzemon. Things were going smoothly until one day…

" Hey, Leomon. Where we headed again?" Frigimon asked.

" I believe we can greatly increase our numbers at the Primary Village." I responded.

" But there's no one their but Fresh, and In-Training Digimon. Don't tell me were sending babies into battle." Monzemon worried.

" Don't worry. They'll be our last resort. I think Thundermon has caught wind of our operation, and is planning on terminating it. We must move quickly." I encouraged.

" But how quickly? We've been traveling all day and can use a rest." Ogremon complained. " Right, guys?" The others reluctantly agreed.

" Okay, then. We'll take a ten minute break to refresh ourselves." I allowed. Frigimon and Mojyamon plopped down on a rock while Centuramon and Andromon gathered food. Monzemon fell asleep on the grass, and Ogremon said he was going to get a drink. But he's been gone for quite some time now. Ten minutes went by and I became greatly worried.

" Hold up, guys, I need to find Ogremon." I told them, and I headed off towards the direction I last saw him go. I treaded through the forestry until I came to a devastating clearing. A riverbed flowed steadily down, but scorch marks were everywhere. There were several broken trees lying about, and an unconscious Bakemon lay on the ground. Ogremon has been kidnapped. I grabbed the Bakemon and headed back to the others.

" What is wrong, Leomon?" Andromon asked. I held up the Bakemon.

" Ogremon has been taken." I announced. The others gasped. " We need to move, now. Ogremon now needs our help." The others quickly got up and we ran to Primary Village.

" What? Who are you?" Electmon asked as we broke through the clearing. He looked at each on of us. " Hey, you're that Digimon who took my Koromon." He realized. I nodded.

" Yes. They are safe in the Koromon Village in Server now. Anyway, we require assistance." I said.

" For what?" Electmon wondered.

" We are the resistance against Thundermon."

" You are? About time! What can I do?" He excitably asked.

" You and your babies can help us by being our backup in case we fail." I responded. He agreed and so did the entire village. We agreed that we would begin the battle in the morning. Everyone fell asleep to get ready for the fight of their lives.

** Salamon was watching Apemon fight a Kuwagamon who tried to eat him.

" Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon yelled, and slammed on the Kuwagamon's head. Salamon frowned at the insect.

" Rapid Paw!" He cried out, and jumped on Kuwagamon and started slamming all four paws on his head.

" Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon shouted, and slammed the bug again. Kuwagamon was knocked out. Salamon stood proudly on his body. " Good job, Salamon. You see how easy a task is with help?"

" I guess so." Salamon replied. **

My eyes snapped open. We need to get Ogremon back. Hopefully Thundermon hasn't sent him out to sea. Or worse. I looked across the horizon and saw the sunrise. But something was really wrong with this sunrise. It was littered with Bakemon, Numemon, and tons of others of Thundermon's henchmen. Time for action.

" Guys! Get up! Now!" I shouted. My army all shot up and started asking questions. " Everybody quiet! Thundermon's troops are on the ridge. We need to lead them away from the village!" I ordered. " Move out!"

We ran to the clearing near the village, and I prepped the others for the upcoming battle. I saw Thundermon's approaching army.

" Alright! We are about to stand up to the most powerful force on File Island since before I can remember. But we will win. We will win it, so those new Digimon in that village have a bright future! We will win it so this Island's inhabitants can live a free life. We will win it for all the Digimon Thundermon sentenced to the ocean, and never came back. We will win." I shouted. My small army erupted in cheers. " Alright, Monzemon! Concentrate on those Bakemon! Andromon and Centuramon! You take out the Numemon. Mojyamon, Frigimon, and I will attack whoever's left. Try directing them as far away from the village as possible. Electmon can't handle too much. Now let's do it!"

" Heart Break Hit!"

" Lightning Blade!"

" Solar Ray!" The shooters started to attack the approaching mass, and eliminating most of them before reaching us.

" Icicle Shot!"

" Sub-zero Ice Punch!"

" Fist of the Beast King!" The rest of us attacked. I pulled out my sword, and chopped through a ton of Bakemon and Numemon to get to the harder hitters. Eventually, I reached Seadramon.

" Hey, remember me?" I said as I caught Seadramon's attention. " I'm the cat you were supposed to take care of."

" I can still do it now! Ice Blast!" He said, and fired at me. I easily dodged it, and the blast hit a few Bakemon. I punched him hard in the jaw, then kicked his body. I sliced at his neck, but he moved in time. I threw my sword up, and he lifted his head to fire at it.

" Ice Blas-"

" Fist of the Beast King!" I shot him square on, and he blacked out. I caught my sword and plowed through some more of Thundermon's forces. I looked around. About three fourths of the opposing army was down, but my troops still stood tall.

" Heart Break Hit!"

" Lightning Blade!"

" Solar Ray!"

" Icicle Shot!"

" Sub-zero Ice Punch!"

" Fist of the Beast King!" I fired at a Kuwagamon. He fell on top of a few Numemon, wiping them all out. Then, I saw him. Thundermon. He was watching the chaos from high on a ridge. I leaped. I bounded up the hill and landed, face to face with the evil tyrant. He just clapped his gloved hands.

" Very good, Leomon. It seems Seadramon couldn't dispose of you like he did with Apemon." He mocked. I was angry. I was far past angry.

" Fist of the-" I started, but someone grabbed me from behind. Ogremon? Thundermon shook his finger at me.

" Tsk tsk. We'll have none of that. Dispose of him, Ogremon."

" With pleasure." Ogremon replied and grinned at me.

" Ogremon! What are you doing?" I demanded.

" I got a little tiered of you bossing me around." He sneered.

" So you decided to get bossed around by Thundermon? He's using you, Ogremon!"

" Shut up! I've always been second best! Living in your shadow! Not anymore! Today, I prove myself better than you!" Ogremon shouted, and held me over the ridge. It looked about a fifty-foot fall. I managed to grab some ground with my feet and I pushed up, and flipped over Ogremon's head. He quickly turned and kicked me into a stone wall.

" Ogremon, I never meant to cover you. I just was trying my best, I didn't realize I was covering up your talents! I'm sorry!" I tried to apologize.

" No, your not! You purposely made my life miserable! You made Pixiemon ignore me and shun me! Pummel Whack!" He cried, and slammed his club at me. I deflected it with my dagger, but both our weapons were lost over the ridge. He charged at me, and I ducked and kicked him in the chest with both my feet by propping myself up with my arms.

" Listen to me!" I tried, but Ogremon kept attacking. He punched me a couple times before I hit back, causing him to stumble backwards… towards… the… ridge! He started to flail his arms, as he lost balance and fell over. I dove and was able to catch his hand and I held it tight. " Hold on, Ogremon!" I yelled. Thundermon started laughing.

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Most amusing, you two. Best show I've seen. But, now, I have to close the curtains." He mocked, and approached me. I tried holding on to Ogremon the best I could. Apparently, he knocked his head pretty hard on the side of the ridge and was out cold. " And now, my good Leomon, you will be destroyed. Lightning Jolt!" He shot, and a power plant of electricity ran through my body, causing me to drop Ogremon. I screamed in pain. I instinctly lashed out, and struck Thundermon. Even touching him shocked me badly.

" You! You destroyed countless lives, ruined hundreds of dreams, shattered millions of hopes, for what?" I asked, and hit him again. I got another bad shock.

" For power. I love it, I need it." Thundermon replied and electrocuted me. I was temporarily stunned. " Now, to finish you off. Lightning Jolt!" he announced. I summoned every ounce of my strength, and leapt. The bolt flew millimeters below me, and I landed behind Thundermon.

" Fist of the Beast King!" I shouted, and unleashed a powerful blast upon Thundermon. He flew off of the ridge, and fell. I watched as his spherical body struck the ground where my sword lay, and dematerialized. I bounded down the ridge, and landed at the feet of my allies, and fell unconscious.

When I came to, everyone was gathered around me in the Primary Village. " Hey, Leomon? You okay?" Frigimon asked. I sat up and shook off the headache.

" I'm fine. How'd we do?" I asked.

" We won with no casualties. Here." Frigimon informed, then handed me my dagger. " It fell on a Bakemon who was sneaking up on me." I accepted my weapon and examined it. I can still make out some of Thundermon's remnants scattered across it.

" How's Ogremon?" I realized.

" He is fine. When Electmon saw him fall, he ordered the entire village to fire at him, thus decreasing his impact." Andromon explained.

" He still hit pretty hard, though. Might have brain damage." Centuramon informed. 

I looked around at the battlefield. Over the course of the next few days, I decided the punishment of Thundermon's army. The Numemon were outcast to Factorial Town's sewers, where Andromon will keep an eye out for them, with Monzemon nearby in case of assistance. The Bakemon were banished to the Overdell Cemetery, the Kuwagamon and Monochromon go to the Native Forest, and Seadramon is banned to Dragon Eye Lake. Centuramon, Frigimon, and Mojyamon just returned to their homelands. As for me, during the deciding of who goes where, Ogremon escaped his prison to reek havoc on File Island. Seeing how I brought him here and I'm the one who drove him to madness, I now hunt him down to prevent him from hurting anyone else. I feel sorry for him. I sometimes wonder what would've happened to him if I never came to Server. But, he's here now, and I have to stop his ruthless ways, until one of us triumphs.

Yay! I'm glad that's out of my system. You ask yourself 'Hmm. I wonder how Leomon came about.' And you find yourself hunched over a computer, at two in the morning. Anyway, here's takari-critic2001, signing off.


End file.
